


We'll be alright (3am)

by Vivii07



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff attempt, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Running Away, Wowson - Freeform, a.c.e - Freeform, late night, sorry - Freeform, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: He was fed up with with how his mother acted and he made the final decision.  That night he packed up and left to start a new life with him.





	We'll be alright (3am)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an absolutely random fanfic. Wanted to be a fluff but kinda failed? Anyway, my first wowson fanfic, I hope you enjoy it~

Faint images of road signs and trees passed by quickly as he stared out of the window of the car. The faint light of the city kept blinking through the thin line of the trees, painting the night sky to a lighter blue hue. Slowly but surely the wood got thicker and the city blinked less until it’s eyes disappeared into the swallowing darkness. There were times when he wanted to be taken by these dark nights, wanted to disappear without any trace being left behind.

The line of trees decreased and switched into the plain view of fields, leaving space for the dark sky. New light source raised on the black canvas above them, a shining orb looking down at them, surrounded by hundreds and thousands of small, barely or proudly lighting stars. There were no clouds covering the sky, the cleanest night in the past month. As he looked up he got lost in the endless ocean of stars, gaze unfocused, staring blankly at everything at once but not processing any of it.

-

_“I do not approve this relationship!” His mother yelled at him yet again, for the same thing, for the nth time today, still expecting another outcome for this pointless argument. “You don't even know him.” He didn't yelled, in fact his voice was too calm, to the point it felt like ice. Felt like his personality: very unlike him in this damn house. “But he is older than you! And it's HE, not SHE!” Deep breath. In and out. Count to ten. Grit your teeth and breath again. “You never gave him any chance. And he is just three years older.”_

_“Just? Just three? He had already finished school! What are you thinking son?” She slammed her fist on the dining table. Things are getting out of hand again, he has to be careful. “I just did what I felt good, what's good for me.” His mother let out a dry laugh and started pacing around. “Good for you? You are only a kid! You don't know! What's good for you is studying and then going to an university! Not dating some...some useless kid who works as a bartender!”_

_Close your eyes shut, grit teeth, breathe deep. “Don't say those things about him. You don't know how is he until you give a chance.” The woman walked up to him really quickly and stopped in front of his face, poking a finger into his chest and pushing him back. “I will never let a gay couple into this house. Understood?” He snickered and something ran through his mind, plastering a half sided smile in his face. “About that university...I won't attend any. I'll move away from this town with Sehyoon sooner or later after I graduate next year.”_

_The woman's jaw dropped and with the speed of a lightning she slapped her son. “Kim Byeongkwan! How you dare...you are only eighteen right now. You have no right to decide this!” Without responding to her just walked to his room and locked the door behind himself. He grabbed his phone and typed a message to the latest contact in his list. “That's it. It's happening today.”_

-

He didn't even noticed how long he had been staring out of the window but his eyes are dry and they hurt. Probably from not blinking, maybe from the sudden lights of other cars coming from the opposite way, but it might be because he had started crying due to the not too distant memories being replayed in his mind. Pleasant warmth spread out across his thigh and a thumb softly drew shooting circles on the jeans under it.

“Is everything okay?” The owner of the voice asked in a soothing voice. Byeongkwan turned his head to the left and looked at him. A stunning person with beautiful eyes, coal black hair, thick brows and perfect lips. The dancing moonlight illuminated the small metal earrings in his left ear, making the pieces glow. Kim Sehyoon is just simply perfect in his eyes. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bit lost there.” Byeongkwan smiled softly at him and ran his eyes through every feature of the others face as if he seeing him for the last time, as if he is afraid to lose him at any moment. That's how he felt all the time, sometimes stronger than other times, but the insecurity never left. He just felt that Sehyoon needs someone better than him, someone prettier with a better personality.

“You are being dumb again.” Sehyoon sighed and put his other hand on the right side of the younger blond’s face. When did he stopped driving, Byeongkwan didn't really noticed it. “You have that look in your eyes. When you tear yourself apart and you are still smiling outside. Stop questioning yourself if you are good enough for me or not. I love you just the way you are. All of your dumb and silly moments, your crazy ideas, everything. I simply love you.” Byeongkwan covered his face. “Gosh stop it. You are cheesy again.”

The other just laughed at him. “Anyway, what did you tell your mother to get this?” As he swept a thumb over the forming bruise the young boy let out a hiss. “First of all I said your name. That's a forbidden thing in her house. Second, I told her that I won't attend any university. But I think what set her off is the fact that I told her that I'll move away with you as soon as I finish school.” Sehyoon shook his head in disbelief. “You are unbelievable but I'm not surprised by any means.”

A few moments of comfortable silence nestled between them. “Are you sure about this whole thing?” There was more care in his voice than actual doubt. He wanted to wait until the younger finishes school and until things settle down a bit at his home. Byeongkwan thought about all the luggage in the trunk, the turned out drawers at his home, about his mother's worry when she wakes up and doesn't finds her only son. But currently it's nearly three in the morning, he can't think about the consequences neither he wants to. Sehyoon is with him and everything will be fine.

“Yeah, pretty sure.” The older male nodded as he kept caressing the thigh under his hand. He slowly leaned closer until there was no air left between them. Their lips fit together perfectly as they kissed. Byeongkwan put one of his hands into the silky hair and pulled his boyfriend even closer. Everything felt just right, so perfect, so safe. He couldn't feel any more secured than right now, in the other's hands, away from the world.

Slowly he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, just feeling each other's presence for a few minutes. “Let’s sleep, it's late.” They climbed to the back seats and Sehyoon laid down more or less comfortably. Byeongkwan literally threw himself on the other and buried his head in the juncture of Sehyoon's neck, inhaling his scent. He just pressed a few butterfly kisses there before snuggling even closer and slowly falling asleep. As he was about to drift off he felt a pair of hands sneaking around his waist and he caught the other's words before finally slipping into sleep. “Sleep well, baby. Dream of our new future together.”

Yeah, things will be alright like this. Everything will be fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it's not too horrible xd  
> PS: I'm working on a Junhun/Dongjun fanfic


End file.
